A similar container is described in Swedish patent application No. 7605265-3. However, when welding the joint between the container body and the stand, a disadvantage is that the contact force during welding must be very high and that the elastic properties of the stand are too irregular to ensure a constantly uniform contact force against the shoulder on the container body. In practice, the known stand also has the disadvantage that the permissible height of drop in the event of an inadvertent fall in conjunction with the transport of the container is insufficient. The deformations which occur in the event of a fall permanently affect the stability, since the deformed areas do not resume their original shapes.